How Everyone Found Out
by The Mysterious Man of Mystery
Summary: Izuku and Ochaco are in a relationship that they're trying to keep secret, the only problem is they don't realize they're screwing up, and their invisible friend is watching. This story is all about how everyone finds out.
1. Chapter 1

How everyone found out

Even though it's common for UA students to wake up early in the dorms, but for Izuku Midoriya he had to get up even earlier, and the reason was just coming off the elevator to join him for breakfast. "Hey Deku." Ochako Uraraka, Izuku's secret girlfriend since the start of their second year together. "What's for breakfast?"

"Cereal, like always."

"Shame it can't be something more… romantic." Ochaco said as she rested her hand leaning on the table.

"Okay, how does someone make breakfast romantic?" Izuku asked sitting down. "I mean it's breakfast you just woke up, you still feel a little tired cause you stay up late…"

"Yeah you did." Ochako said raising her eyebrows suggestively with a Cheshire smile.

"…studying." Izuku said smiling at his girlfriend who couldn't stop giggling

"Something which you also make fun and somehow romantic last week."

"The power went out and Kaminari was busy powering the tv and charging everyone's phones, candlelight was all we had. Though candlelight made you look very angelic." Izuku said with a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, you sweet talker." The couple continued to talk and flirt over breakfast, just enjoying each other's company. "Why can't it be like this more often?"

"Because we share the same roof as eighteen other students, who if they found out wouldn't leave us alone for a second and then we wouldn't even have these little moments." Izuku said pouring Ochaco another glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, I guess, and who knows how Mr Aizawa would act. Probably go on about how it's not rational to pursue a relationship while focusing on hero work yadayadayada"

"I'm more afraid of Miss Midnight, Togata told me if she smells even a whiff of student relationships, she hits the entire class with a SexEd lesson with some overly graphic visual aids." Izuku leaned in closer and whispered. "Amajiki didn't show up for class for three days."

Ochaco leaned also leaned in to Midoriya to the point he could feel her breath and said. "Well it wouldn't kill you to learn something." Before placing a kiss on his lips. When she sat down, she looked at Midoriya was just frozen in place and red as a tomato.

"Where did that come!?" He said shocked trying his best not to yell

"The girls and I have been doing extra art classes with Miss Midnight, just a little girl time, and well Miss Midnight likes to teach us how to use our 'womanly ways.' Mina has really taken to it."

"I bet Mineta would give his right arm to get a camera in that class." Izuku said with a chuckle

"We've taken precautions against that. There was a strategy meeting, steps are taken, I even use some of the stuff we come up with for that strategic planning assignment last week."

"… You got the highest marks in the class for that."

"I know, it was a very detailed meeting." Ochaco just stared at Izuku with a smile on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing, just enjoying the company."

"Probably not as much as I am. Believe me I would love nothing more than to just take you out on a proper date, have a whole night to ourselves and just forget all of this," Izuku gestured to the building. "and just have it be us. But until they let us have a bit more freedom around with our comings and goings with heights alliance, I'm afraid this is the best we can do."

"Well I'll take what I can get." Ochaco took his hand leaving her pinkie finger in the air.

"Me too." Izuku tightened his hand. "Thank God we share a classroom."

"Yeah, though that does make me wonder how out of all people, how would Iida react."

"Probably between friend supporting friends in a relationship and Class Rep who worries about his classmates falling or making his class look foolish."

"C'mon it's not like we're the first people in UA to start a relationship, are we?"

"No we're not, I know a few people in years ahead, but Hero Coarse relationships are uncommon due to high tension and stress. You don't think I'm stressful, do you?"

"Hey even before we were together, my head would have probably exploded from stress since coming into UA, or maybe even dead. The scary part is that might not actually be joke. And frankly as much as I wish we could be more open I actually do find the sneaking around a bit exciting."

"Yeah it kind of is isn't it, I never thought I'd be the type of guy that sneaks around with girl. Speaking of which we better get moving the others are going to start getting up soon."

"Okay, guess it's time for sneak Deku and Uravity." Ochaco started moving towards the elevator to go back to her room.

Izuku was cleaning the bowls when a thought popped into his head. "How about sneak IzuOcha?"

Ochaco stopped mid step and started laughing. "That is so corny, and I love it. C'mon let's go."

Izuku put the bowls away and caught up with Ochaco and got on to the elevator.

"Yeah you guys aren't anywhere near as sneaky as you think are." Hagakure said standing by the door wearing just her running tank-top and shorts. "I'm wearing cloths and they don't even realise here. For over a week I get that I'm invisible but how do you not notice the floating tank top." Hagakure went to the sink for some water. "They may make a cute couple, but I bet in another months' time everyone's going to know, which is half the fun of being invisible, I can watch it all unfold. Beats the hell out of just telling everyone." Hagakure went to take a shower cackling to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Jiro

Just another Saturday evening for class 1A. Most students were either in their rooms or hanging in the common area. Jiro was hanging in the common room with Hagakure and Ashido and listening to them prattle on about fashion and boys, though when they started talking hypothetical couples in their year, she noticed Hagakure snicker a little. "That girl knows something we don't."

"Okay, okay how about Bakugo and Togake?" Suggested Hagakure.

"Actually, Todoroki once told me he might have thing for a girl from the provisional exams, Camie I think her name was." Noted Ashido.

For the first time in a while Jiro took interest. "You mean that hot chick in the body suit? Well you got to admit if that doesn't make him do a double take that guy is clearly has no eye for women."

"You got that right, at the exam even I was thinking about giving her my number." Joked Hagakure.

"Get in line." Jiro commented. "Anyway, girls I think I'm calling there tonight."

"Aww c'mon Jiro it's just starting to get fun. Also, I think Sato is about to finish those cupcakes." Ashido pleaded.

"Sorry I'm still full from all those macaroons he made earlier, seriously I think having an expert baker that can make anything taste like clouds from heaven is very bad for the health of future heroes."

"Eh there's worse ways to go." Hagakure said while munching on one of the last macaroons. "Night then Jiro we'll catch you up on any other good couples' tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it. Also, by the way Hagakure if it's any interest why don't you ask Ashido about Kirishima." Jiro chuckled and left while still hearing.

"What about Kirishima?"

Jiro got to her room on the third floor and just decided to lie on her bed, she started to close her eyes and drift to sleep until she heard a thump from the floor above her. "Uraraka must be practicing her quirk again, she should be done soon."

Though that theory didn't work out seeing as half an hour later she could still hear things from upstairs. She could even hear giggling. What the hell was she giggling about if she kept dropping everything on the floor. Another thump followed by another giggle. "That's it what is going on." Jiro practically threw her jack into her ceiling, normally she doesn't eavesdrop, but she's annoyed into an exception. Though from what she heard, she remembered why she has that rule.

"Deku, stop it. That tickles." She heard Uraraka say with a giggle.

"Well I need to hold on to something if you keep making me float." That was Midoriyas voice and she could practically hear the smile on his face.

Jiro face started to go red as she realised what she was hearing.

"Well sorry but your so cute when you're floating, also I kinda like kissing you while you're upside down. It's like something from a movie, and it's kinda hot." Uraraka started to move in on Midoriya.

"DAAAH." Jiro yanked her jack out of the ceiling when she heard them making out.

Then she ran out of her room not knowing what to do. "Found out about the power couple?"

Jiro looked down the hall and saw Hagakure who took a picture of Jiro with her phone "Just try and keep it to yourself, it's too funny watching people just find out. I'm also making a little surprise."

Jiro just stood there looking at Hagakure with a cherry red face trying to just process everything, only one thing popped into her head. "Can I sleep on your floor tonight."

Ojiro

Just another day on the training grounds for Ojiro, jumping and swinging through the forest grounds practicing his mobility while trying not to focus on how UA can afford to make their own forests. Ojiro was trying to beat his standard time around his personal course. When he got back to his starting point and hit his stopwatch, he saw his time was better, but he knew the reason why. "Muscle Memory. I'm starting to remember the track, can't let that happen if I start getting to use to a track it'll be harder to adjust to a new one. Think I may head to the suburbs then, practice some launches of rooftops and swinging from posts. Think I saw Midoriya head that way this morning."

Ojiro reached the suburban training ground and looked around at all the houses and powerlines and couldn't help feeling a little at home. "Okay where should we start? I'm feeling town centre." Ojiro started jumping around till he reached the large open space with a few trees in the middle of the training ground. Ojiro put his stopwatch on one of the trees. Gave himself a stretch, pressed the button and he was off. He started of easy, Ojiro had a system when he practiced mobility to at least do three laps. One to set his track, one to set the time and one to beat it.

Ojiro managed to finish his first lap and tried to include as much variety in obstacles as he could. "Two minutes and thirty-seven seconds. Should be able to get it under two minuets for the next lap. Weird I haven't spotted Midoriya thought I heard him say something to Uraraka about meeting him here. Must have moved on. Anyway, best get working before Aisawa does that popping up out of nowhere thing and scolds me."

Ojiro sped around the track again trying to set a more proper time. As he sped through, halfway he noticed some broken sidewalks and rubble, weird part was some of it was floating. Ojiro made it back to the start. "Okay so it would make sense that those two were training here, but he fact that some of the rubble is still float would mean that Uraraka at least is still nearby. I'll just keep my eyes open on this one just in case if anything is up. Anyway, one minuet twenty-nine seconds, it's easier when you know where you're going."

Third lap Ojiro was really pushing himself this lap. Ojiro kept saying in his head like a mantra "Got to keep moving, got to keep moving." Eventually he spotted a power pole he's been using to catch himself in mid-air and swing off. "Got to keep moving, got to… oh hey there they... wait." By chance Ojiro saw Midoriya had pinned Uraraka to a wall while she had her arms around his neck and the two were making out like there was no tomorrow. "Did I just see… wait where's the post." Ojiro saw the post behind him getting smaller as he got further away and a large building in front of him getting larger. "Oh Cr…" SMASH. Ojiro fell of the wall and onto his back, leaving an Ojiro shaped mark on the side of the building.

"I can't believe I got that on video." Ojiro opened his eyes and saw the hollowed UA P.E. uniform that was Toru Hagakure. "Now let's make a deal."

"Hagakure I think I may have something of a concussion."

"Cool, easier for me then. Now I won't share the video, but I do require an image frame for something, and I will take you to Recovery Girl, if you promise not to tell anyone about the Power Couple and to take me to dinner Saturday night. Deal?"

"Deal, I think. Ever thought about Hostage Negotiation?"


	3. Chapter 3

How everyone found out 3

Tsu and Mineta

It was a slow day for Tsu, she decided to take a break today, after a full day training and studying the day before she felt it was best to take a little down time. Problem was she didn't realise how boring it was.

She knew that Ochako was taking the day off, but she couldn't find her anywhere which left the poor little frog a little disappointed cause all the other girls were of training or studying, and she wanted to hang out with her friend but she couldn't figure out where she could possibly be.

She didn't feel like studying or training to elevate the boredom, not like her body could let it anyway even after a decent night sleep every muscle in her body was aching. So, she figured to herself. "Might as well go for a walk ribbit."

Tsu just walked around the dorms as she walked, she kept thinking about ways to improve her costume. Then her mind drifted back to the final exams with Tokoyami. Then oddly she thought about Ochako and how she was acting where after passing. "Maybe I should ask Aoyama what he said to her."

As she made her way around the back of Heights Alliance she looked around and saw something that annoyed her to no end. A little purple ball that was stuck to the wall. "I swear I'm getting that little pervert a shock collar." She looked up and as expected she saw a trail of little purple balls leading to the little purple bane of her existence trying to sneak a peek into the girls rooms. "Why you little."

Tsu extended her tongue wrapping around Mineta. "Hey what the? Tsu? What are you doing?"

"Wha dya thik you threak. Ge dow." (What do you think you freak. Get down)

"No! I won't be denied my dreams and passions. I won't be denied Yaoyorozu's boobs."

"Wha ith wong ith you?" (What is wrong with you.) Tsu kept pulling on Mineta but he had a remarkable grip. It took all of Tsu's mental strength to not think about why. She was almost directly below him. Tsu noticed his grip was finally loosening, but at that moment. Her foot slipped. "Uh Oh."

Tsu learned in that moment just how elastic Minetas balls really were as it flung the two of them up almost on the roof of Heights Alliance. And then came the free fall. Luckily Tsu managed go extend her tongue and grip on the railing of someone's balcony and pulled herself onto the railing. Before she stepped down onto the balcony, she held out her hand and grabbed Mineta upside down by the leg. "You know I have half a mind to drop you right now." Even though she was yelling at him Tsu could tell Mineta was focused on something else.

She looked through the glass door and noticed something shocking. It was Ochaco's room and she and Midoriya were making out on her bed.

Needless to say it was shocking for Tsu and Mineta to the point where Tsu lost her grip on the hand rails and they both went down.

Tsu rubbed her head trying to get rid of the pain of the fall. Though the worst part was still Mineta and that he landed on her chest. "You still have surprisingly soft boobs."

Tsu picked up the little pervert and threw him off her. When she managed to finally stand up, she just looked at Ochaco's room. Then suddenly all it all came together. "Oh, that's why she kept acting weird Aoyama must have figured it out."

"Got it in one girlfriend." Tsu turned around to notice an invisible girl holding a beaten and bloody purple, pervert. "As for me I got a two in one, how about that." Hagakure yanked out her phone and took a picture of a still stunned Tsu. "Also, I got a funny video for YouTube." Hagakure said with a chuckle.

Iida

Iida was walking down the halls of UA finishing up a class representative meeting with the other reps. "Another productive meeting of the UA Representatives I expect nothing more from the representatives of the UA student body." Even though the meeting ran over time to 9:30pm because the support students kept bothering the hero students to be test subjects.

As Iida was walking back to Heights Alliance, he continued to pour over the paperwork. Despite Iida's confidence as a leader he always gets nervous around the Senior Representatives. So, when the opportunity arose for some additional responsibilities, he jumped at the chance in order to prove himself to the other representatives.

Though looking at it now he may have been a bit over his head. "Student request for lunch menu changes. Lunch Rush went nuts when a student for some soy sauce." He shuddered at the memory of a hero's fury. "Well I guess I could ask Midoriya for some help."

Iida started his engines and began his run back to his dormitory eager for some of Midoriya's advice. Though Iida still hasn't switched off Class Rep mode which gave him the bad habit of bursting in unannounced.

When he made his way to the dorm he rushed through the doors and up the stairs as he always does since, he likes to keep his legs moving. He managed to get to Midoriya's and with the Class Rep adrenaline still pumping through his body he didn't even bother knocking. "Midoriwhaaaaa…"

There was Midoriya sleeping contently, holding a sleeping Uraraka who was snuggled up to his chest. They both had a very content smiles on their faces. The shock made Iida start to hyperventilate. "Wha…mph." before Iida could start yelling and karate chopping the air, he felt a hand over his mouth and an arm around his body dragging him out of the room.

"Okay. I will let you go if you calm down class rep. Okay." That was Hagakure's voice. Iida nodded his head in agreement. "Okay." Hagakure released her grip.

"You know about this?" Asked Iida.

"Yeah. It's been going on a couple of weeks. Good thing I heard you come in otherwise I you would have woken them up and ruined everything." Hagakure said as she closed the door.

"A couple of weeks? Why wouldn't they tell me?"

"Hang on hold that face." Hagakure took out her phone and took a picture of Iida. "There we go another one for the book."

Iida just stood there, holding his paperwork with a mortified expression on his face.

Yaoyorozu and Todoroki

Class 1A had just finished up another day of training and all of them were ready for a nap. Except Yaoyorozu who was having a little problem. "Damn, where could it have gone? I'm sure I collected all of them after training." She was sitting at a table in the common room with a bunch of tiny speakers. "Why am I short one listening device?"

During training the class was split into two teams and were to practice intelligence gathering on the other team. Yaoyorozu thought a good idea was to create listening devices and have Hagakure bug the opposing teams base. It almost worked but the bugs were found by Koda using pigeons as surveillance and one got lucky. She's already accounted for the one the pigeon broke and Yaoyurozu doesn't like leaving her creations around. The school is already annoyed by all the cannons she leaves around.

"Yoayorozu. What are you doing?"

She looked up and noticed Todoroki staring at her. "I'm trying to figure out what happened to my last bug. I'm sure I got them all but I'm still missing one."

Todoroki sat down next to Yaoyorozu. "Does it really matter? Only you could make the speaker for it."

"Do I really have to go over my commerce speech. Besides that's not the point. It's the principle of the thing. I made fifteen bugs, I want my fifteen bugs."

Todoroki shuffled back a little. He knew that Yaotorozu was passionate but the was a whole knew level. "Okay then, well why don't you make a speaker and see if you can figure it out."

Yaotorozu eyes brightened. "Shoto Todoroki you are a genius." She then proceeded to make a speaker for the device. "Okay here we go."

"…all I'm saying is, I think that your costume would look better."

"Uraraka? Why does Uraraka have one of my bugs?"

"So, you're saying that my costume would look better as a tank top."

"Midoriya?" Todoroki and Yaoyrozu said in unison.

"Of course. Have you seen your shoulders?" Uraraka asked

"I've seen the bite marks."

"What can I say. They're delicious."

Surprise doesn't show up on Todoroki's face, but that comment broke his stoic expression. He and Yaoyorozu her practically glued to the speaker.

"You definitely been hanging out with Midnight to much."

Yaoyorozu figured that she must have told them about the secret class.

"So, you'd be okay with, I don't know, Hatsume seeing my shoulders on a more constant basis?"

There was a small silence before Todoroki broke it. "I swear, I can hear her veins popping."

Uraraka then broke the silence on their end. "Okay, you made a good point. My man's shoulders are mine and mine alone."

"Your man? Since when am I your property?"

"That's the point of the bite marks." Yaoyorozu could hear Midoriya chuckle on the other side of the speaker but that wasn't nearly as surprising as what came next. "I love you."

Silence. Except a gasp from Yaoyorozu. Todoroki was reminiscent of when his sister would watch soap operas. They could hear Uraraka stammer in shock. Yaoyorozu figured it must have been the first time he said it. "Come Ochako say it. You know you want to."

"You only just found out about this, two minutes ago." Said Todoroki pointed out.

"Shut up, it's getting good."

She could still hear Uraraka stammer. "Izuku… I…"

"What are you guys doing?" Suddenly there was Shoji standing by the fridge.

"NOTHING!" Yaoyorozu yelled as she threw the speaker at the wall shattering into a million pieces.

Shoji just backed out of the room after the bizarre display.

Yaoyorozu started making a new speaker. "Why are you making another one? This is clearly private."

"I don't care I have to know."

"Since when did you become Mina?"

Yaoyorozu managed to connect to the bug again. "Hey Ochaco, what's that in your hair."

"Huh. Aw nuts Hagakure must have bugged me during training as well. I'm still trying to figure out how she got one under Iida's helmet. Seriously that girl has a future. Probably should return it… Maybe later. Too busy right now."

Yaoyorozu switched the speaker after she started hearing make out noises, clearly disappointed she missed Uraraka response.

"Damnit Yaomomo. Why did you break it?"

Todoroki only just noticed the invisible girl on the other side of the table.

Yaoyorozu glared at the girl. "You planted that on her on purpose, didn't you?"

"Well duh though I didn't expect to get Todoroki's reaction as well because that was priceless."

Todoroki just sat there staring at the two girls. "Uraraka's right. You do have a future."


	4. Chapter 4

Tokoyami and Dark Shadow

It was just another night of meditation for Class 1A's resident dark samurai and his constant shadow companion. Tokoyami normally spends his nights meditating to find some semblance of peace and control so Dark Shadow won't go on a rampage. His only comfort was that Aoyama was next-door with his sparkling room that would quell Dark Shadow almost immediately, Tokoyami often wonders if that was the school's intention when making up the dorms.

He sat in the middle of his pitch-black room focusing on his breathing trying to block out all distractions. Though sometimes such things can prove difficult, given his floor mates. Aoyama right next door, Tokoyami could constantly hear the sparkling hero talking to himself about how glamourous and sparkly he is, and god help him Tokoyami could hear him posing, he didn't know how but he knew exactly which pose Aoyama was doing in the mirror each time. "Charlies Angels gun pose." Tokoyami groaned.

Though it wasn't as bad as the strange noises that came from the end of the hallway in Minetas room. Though Tokoyami along with Midoriya and Aoyama have come up with a policy, "I don't know, and I don't want to know." Though speaking of Midoriya he normally is quiet except when he's watching All Might videos without headphones or he's working out. Though tonight seemed a bit different.

Tokoyami was hoping for a peaceful night because most of his class were having a night out. Including Aoyama and Mineta, though apparently Midoriya decided to stay behind. Tokoyami had no idea what he was doing all he knew was that he was watching something, and it definitely wasn't an All Might video. For almost an hour he kept hearing whimpering, the occasional scream and what strangely sounded like a woman's voice. Though what was really annoying him was Dark Shadow, because of the distractions he couldn't fully control Dark Shadow. Luckily, he wasn't violent just more like a pestering child that won't shut up.

"Who do you think it is? You think Midoriya has a date? Think they're getting it on?" Dark Shadow kept poking Tokoyami's head as he pestered him.

"Whether or not Midoriya has developed a romantic relationship with someone is none of our business and even if it was, I highly doubt they'd do something like that."

Dark Shadow looked out the balcony window. "Maybe we should take a quick peek."

"No."

"Just a little."

"No."

"I'm gonna."

"You shouldn't."

"I will."

"I wouldn't."

Dark Shadow slid the door open and started to float over to Midoriyas balcony. What happen next Tokoyami did not expect. After hearing a pair of screams Dark Shadow practically came charging back into the room screaming. "GAH MY EYES. OH MY GOD."

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?"

"RUUUN!"

Dark Shadow flew out of the room dragging Tokoyami with him. "Since when could you do this?" Tokoyami exclaimed as he was thrown against a wall by a flailing Dark Shadow. Eventually Dark Shadow went over the railing onto the ground floor. "Oh no." Tokoyami followed after him and face planted on the floor then was dragged a few feet until he reached the tables.

Tokoyami managed to look up and saw Dark Shadow curled up into a ball hiding under a table. "Well I wasn't expecting that." Tokoyami looked up and saw Hagakure eating a bowl of cereal. "What happened?"

"Don't know. Dark Shadow looked into Midoriyas room then came out screaming. Though it did sound like he had someone in there. Did he and Ochako finally start dating?"

"Yep. Don't tell anyone. In fact, hold that pose for a sec." Hagakure took out her phone and snapped a shot of Tokoyami. "Thanks for that. Although what could they be doing that could freak out Dark Shadow?" Hagakure looked under the table and Dark Shadow was whimpering like a baby. "You don't think they were..." Hagakure made some hand gestures that Tokoyami couldn't actually see. "You know."

Tokoyami just stared at her. "Don't follow."

Hagakure looked back at Dark Shadow. "Dark Shadow, what did you see?"

"Two people, close together, shaking then screaming. Then suddenly a bright light, then I ran as fast as I could."

"Aww you hear that? My girls become woman."

A few months later Uraraka told Hagakure that she and Midoriya were actually watching a horror movie, she was clinging to Midoriya who was just as freaked out. When Dark Shadow popped by the window that thought he was a ghost and flashed a UV flashlight straight in his eyes.

Bakugo Kaminari, Kirashima

There was debris everywhere after the battle. The heroes couldn't have possibly thought that a simple drug deal was going to turn to a full-blown street war. Especially when they're holding internships. What started as Fatgum staking out a quirk enhancing drug deal with Kirishima, turned out to be something a lot bigger. Turns out the drug deal was actually a meeting between three different villain groups to form an alliance. Fatgum called for any nearby assistance when the fighting started, luckily various agencies were nearby.

The battle lasted for hours. The combination of three villain groups and a whole batch of Quirk enhancers led to a violent brawl between the heroes and villains. When the dust finally settled Bakugo looked around and found a battered Kirishima and Kaminari low on power and went dumb face. The three went to a medical tent to get patched up. Kirishima got covered in bandages, Bakugo had cooling pads on his arms plus a few patches while Kaminari had a charging cable connected to a portable battery pack in his mouth. "Hey, has anyone seen the others?" Asked Kirishima. "I saw Tsu helping out with clean up, Todoroki is in the other tent but what about Midoriya and Uraraka. And I think Hagakure is here too but who knows."

"How the hell would I know where those C-listers are." Said Bakugo. "Didn't even need them here I could have handled this all by myself."

"Come on man, don't mean that, we all have our limits. C'mon let's go find them." Kirishima got up followed by Kaminari with the cable still in his mouth.

Eventually after some mumbled curses Bakugo decided to follow. "Just so that when I find them pinned under a rock, I can lord it over them."

The three searched all over the battlefield. It was hard to believe that this was a financial business district. All the buildings were smashed in. "Hope the owners remembered to pay their hero insurance." Remarked Kaminari.

"Well after Kamino Ward and the League of Villains, Hero Insurance companies have been making money hand over fist." Said Kirishima. "Everyone is worried about big battles like these so they pay up the biggest insurance packages they can find."

"Just a bunch of wusses." Said Bakugo.

"I don't know. Judging from all the destruction. Quite a few people may be getting a decent check coming their way." Said Kaminari.

The trio searched for ten minutes before they heard some yelling coming from an alley. Kirishima and Kaminari poked their heads around the corner and found an unexpected. Uraraka and Midoriya pretty much having a screaming match. "Look Deku we both know how dangerous this job can get, and I know we're a couple now. But you have to learn that I can handle myself is a fight."

"Wait…"

"Did she say…"

Bakugo grabbed the two by the top of their heads and yanked them around the corner not letting go. Kirishima looked at Bakugo's face and shuddered. He was going feral Bakugo. "Hey man, what are you getting so worked up about."

"Shut up."

"Look Ochaco, you know me. When I see someone in danger I just react."

"That's the problem Deku. For two reasons. One if you 'just react' in a fight even to save a life that's how you get killed." They could tell that Ochaco was livid and they could figure why. During the fight Midoriya pushed Uraraka out of the way of a villain with a blade quirk that tried to sneak up on her. "and two I had that handled."

Hands still on their head the three looked back around the corner they saw Midoriya scowl in frustration, something they had never seen before now, especially at Uraraka. "So what you got a secondary quirk that gives you eyes at the back of you're head."

"Don't speak to me like that. It's spatial awareness I knew he was behind me, but I had to deal with a more immediate threat and I already knew how to deal with him."

"He was three times your size."

Uraraka pinched the bridge of her nose. "Deku I don't know if you noticed or not. But a lot of people tend to be a lot bigger than me, I'm a small woman. That's why Ryukyu has been training me to fight the larger opponents that comes with working for a giant dragon. Not to mention." Uraraka touched and picked up a nearby dumpster. "Weight and size aren't exactly a problem."

Bakugo was starting to get angrier.

Kaminari tried to look at him. "Uh Bakugo. Your hand is starting to real hot man."

"Yeah dude would you cool it. What the hell are you getting so worked up about."

"He… Got… Her… But… Me"

Ochako lowered the dumpster. Midoriya sighed he was realising this was probably a losing battle. "Okay fine, but if your so confident in your skills how did get as close as he did. His palm was a knife and it was this far away from you." Midoriya put his palm a few inches away from her face.

What happened next was a shock for everyone. Uraraka grabbed his wrist faster than he could blink, kicked his foot out from under him spun then grabbed the back of his neck and pinned him to the wall while still holding his arm.

Kirishima and Kaminari looked in awe. "Daaaamn." Bakugo's grip tightened. "OW!"

Urarakas face went from angry to smug. "You know what the problem is with power types like yourself Deku? You get so confident in your power to just straight up smash things, it's all about throwing your weight and power around. That's the villain I specialise in cos I can throw their weight where I want it to go, which is normally to a wall or on the ground."

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry. I saw the guy getting close and I panicked. In my head I saw what could have happened if he got you." Uraraka loosened her grip a little. "Then suddenly all forms of reason left my head and I just reacted. I just didn't want to see what my life would be if I lost you. I love you."

Kirishima and Kaminari began to cry partly out of the beauty of what they were witnessing and partly from the sheer pain of Bakugo's tightening grip. Bakugo was getting even angrier. "Camieee."

Shock took Kirishima. "Wait that's why you're angry?"

Urarakas expression softened. "Deku I love you too, but if we're ever going to work you need to trust that I can take care of myself. Don't think it's easy for me cos I know how self-destructive you can get. But I trust you to always come out alive. If it makes you feel better, we can start training more closely so we can get a better feel of what we're capable of."

"Yeah, that might help."

"Good." A smug grin returned to her face and tightened her grip. "Now as an apology I demand a level three pamper night. Remember that one."

Midoriya sighed "Three boxes of mochi from Kuuya, a kaiju movie marathon on the laptop whilst I'm giving you a back rub using my power at three percent."

"I like the tingle the electricity gives me." Uraraka then turned her head out the alley way.

"What is it."

"Thought I heard a pained cry."

Around the corner Kirishima and Kaminari were whimpering in pain. Kirishima grabbed Bakugo's arm. "Look man I know that you've been a little on edge, but would it kill to try being the one calling her. I mean c'mon man, I'm out of steam I can't harden at the moment."

"Yeah dude just cool it before you kill us. I'll give you the best pickup lines I got man just let go of our heads."

"You think I need advice from you losers. She told that she would call me. And I am not angry about the fact that DEKU GOT A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE MEEEE!"

"AAARRRGGHH"

BOOM!

It wasn't a big explosion, but it did crisp Kirishima's and Kaminari's heads they slid down the wall unconcious. Bakugo started to take deep breaths then heard a click.

"You know this is exactly how I imagined this going down." Bakugo saw a hovering phone and a pair of gloves. Hagakure. "Luckily those two moved on before you started yelling so I don't think they heard your screaming."

"What the hell are you doing here. And where were you keeping that phone."

"Trade secret I'm afraid. And I'm just working on a little personal project."

"Whatever."

"Also, it turns out that a girl named Camie asked me to find you. She was here during the battle. Apparently, her phone was broken a few weeks ago and she lost your contact details. If you're interested, she's at med tent three."

A blush crawled on Bakugo's face. "Cool." And he walked away slouching.

Hagakure stared down at Kirishima and Kaminari. "Guess I should get you guys to the med tent."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey folks just a little heads up for the anime only guys there's a spoiler at the 4__th__ story that we're close to seeing in the anime so just giving you a heads up._

How everyone found out 5

Ashido and Aoyama

"Why did I agree to let you come along?"

"Because you appreciate my sense of style and glam, and you wish me to aid you in your desire to stand out to the adoring masses, mon Cherie."

"No, that can't be it."

Ashido was having a border line meltdown. All she wanted to do on her Saturday was go shopping with her girlfriends, unfortunately they were all busy and Aoyama somehow managed to talk her into bringing him along. "I never know what he's saying with all those confusing French words."

Normally shopping was her way of letting off steam. Though shopping with Aoyama was a good way to give herself an aneurism. Since they arrived at the mall all he had done was make weird poses in any reflective surface he saw, tried on some of the gaudiest and sparkly outfits and commented that everything that Ashido was buying lacked flair or shine.

Ashido constantly recited hero codes in her head to keep herself from throttling Aoyama. "Heroes never kill, maim or cripple. Heroes only inflict pain on others in defence of oneself and others. Though from my headache maybe it could be considered self-defence." An evil grin crawled on her face followed by a little chuckle. "Maybe another uppercut is called for."

"Did you say something, Mademoiselle?"

"No. Just thinking out loud."

The pair just left a clothing store where Ashido bought a new vest whilst Aoyama bought himself a shiny white suit. "Okay, seriously. When would you even wear that?"

Aoyama struck a pose holding out his hand. "One cannot be too prepared for when the occasion calls for the star of the shining stage." He struck another pose reaching to the sky. "And when the moment calls for the Shining Hero, I will be prepared to shine brighter than any of the stars in the sky."

Ashido put on her new vest too eager to wait till she got back to the dorms. "Whatever you say, Nanette Manoir."

"Who?"

"Something from a cartoon. Never mind. Come on let's get some lunch. I'm starving."

"Oui. As is moi."

At long last Ashido managed to get some semblance of peace with Aoyama keeping his pie-hole stuffed. Ashido was enjoying her pork and rice until she looked up and saw Aoyama looking at her with a stunned look on his face. "What? Have I got something in my teeth or are you enamoured in my unnatural beauty?"

Aoyama shifted his head slightly. "Hm? Oh, sorry I wasn't looking at you."

Ashido pouted. "Then what were you looking at?"

Aoyama nodded his head to where he was looking behind Ashido. She turned around. Both her headache and pout instantly vanished. It was replaced with a toothy grin and starry eyes. There she saw her favourite Classroom ship. Midoriya and Uraraka out on what is clearly a date, made obvious by the hand holding, dreamy eyes and Uraraka floating their food and feeding Midoriya.

Aoyama and Ashido spoke in unison. "I knew it." They looked at each other. "You knew." They paused for a second. "Since when." They stopped again. "Stop doing that. I said stop." Aoyama was about to speak again but Ashido slapped him first.

Ashido chuckled to herself. "What a wonderful day."

The pain finally subsided in Aoyama's cheek. "So, when did you know."

"Right before the licence exam I knew she was interested in someone, though a little later I figured it out. You."

"During our finals with the teachers. I knew she was thinking about him when we got stuck and I put two and two together. Then she let go of the bar."

"Yeah well I found out a few months ago when I came back from a run and saw them eating breakfast and totally making out." Aoyama and Ashido looked to their left and saw some floating cloths sitting next to Ashido. "Hey guys."

"Hagakure." They said in unison again until Ashido stared daggers at Aoyama who put his hands up and decided to be quiet.

"How long have you been there." Ashido asked.

"Oh, I've been following you guys hoping you'd catch a glimpse of the two to add you guys to my collection of reacts. Also, I almost have everyone so don't go saying anything." Hagakure turned back to Ashido. "Uh oh."

Ashido was fuming what Hagakure assumed was acidic vapours. "You were here the whole time. I had to deal with the French fry here and you were here the whole time."

"Okay sure that may have been a bit mean, but look at the juicy gossip I just got yo-GAK"

Ashido put her hands around Hagakures throat. "I have been stuck with him for two hours. I'm half blind from all the shiny crap I saw today."

Hagakure was struggling to speak. "But I must say…, that new vest is very. GAK… Slimming."

"Your damn right it is."

Koda and Sero

Sero was just going about his training in the industrial training field. Practicing his swinging and zipping on his tape while humming an old retro cartoon song he heard on YouTube. "Watch the walls, don't want to end up like Ojiro."

Sero kept zipping around the pipes until something unexpected happened. "Hey what the… Pigeons." Sero was swarmed by a flock of pigeons. Luckily, he had the state of mind to grip onto a pipe to wait out the flock. "What gives? Is Koda nearby!"

As if on cue Koda showed up on the walk path beneath Sero looking rather bashful. He kept making weird hand signs that Sero assumed was his attempt at an unspoken apology. Sero lowered himself to face Koda. "You know dude you really need to get over this whole shy thing. We've been hanging out for over a year."

Koda just twiddled his fingers before finally speaking. "Sorry."

"There you go. Anyway, what was with the bird attack."

"I was practicing getting pigeons into flying formations and coordinating."

"Then what happened?"

"I got my tongue tied and it confused the birds."

Sero couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of almost dying because of a tongue twister. "It's all cool man, I was thinking about heading back for lunch anyway. You?"

Koda put a thumbs up and the two begun to make their way out of the training field. Then one of Koda's birds came flapping back and landing on Koda. "Hey apparently some other of our classmates have finished up some training. Maybe we should go meet up with them then head to lunch."

"Sounds like a plan. Lead the way."

Following the bird, the pair made their way to their fellow classmates. They looked up and saw Midoriya and Ochaco jumping across the building's rooftops. "Hey, it's the Green Tea combo." Said Sero. Koda looked at Sero with a confused look. "It's something Ashido came up with."

Sero was about to call out to the pair before he saw Midoriya slip on one of the pipes. "Uh oh." Sero was about to leap into action before he noticed Uraraka doing it first. She managed to grab Midoriya mid-air and turn off his gravity which had the two of them just floating in the air linked together. "Okay it's all goooooo… what are they doing." Koda and Sero stared in disbelief as they saw the floating pair making out in mid-air. "Whaaa…oomph" Was all Sero managed to get out before he and Koda were tackled by an invisible force down a nearby alley.

"SHHH. Don't spoil it when I'm so close to end."

"Hagakure? How did you manage to tackle the two of us? Koda here is a foot taller than you at least."

"I've been working out."

"With Ojiro?" Sero said with a smirk.

"Shut up."

"So those two are finally together. Bout time it was so obvious. And wait what do you mean so close to the end."

"Well. Out of the entire class who doesn't know it's just Sato and Shoji. Then everyone will know. Then we can totally hold a surprise party."

"How long have you been planning this."

"Probably a very unhealthy amount of time. Anyway, let's go. Sato's cooking lunch today."

This perked up Kado who was just sitting with a blush on his face out of embarrassment. "Great. He does the best vegetarian meals."

Shoji and Sato

Sato and Shoji were in the school gym sitting at a small table just staring at each other with intense gazes. Then they both put their right elbows on the table linked hands (three in Shojis case.) ready for an arm wrestle.

"You ready for this Sato."

"I was born ready beast. Time to find out who's got the better muscles."

"Let's go." They said together. "Three." Sate pulled out some sugar cubes he keeps on hand. "Two." Shoji tightened his grip of his three hands. "One" Sato ate his sugar and bulked "GO."

Both putting pressure on their hands, the table groaned under their pure strength, both grabbed the side of the table with their free hands trying to get some better leverage. Both practically roaring in strength trying to push the other over but neither had even moved an inch.

The table under them started the bend. the pair had already been going through it for a minuet and Sato was burning through his sugar. He knew a drawn-out wrestle wouldn't work in his favour, so he had to do something. Desperate he resorted to the most underhanded move he could think of.

"What the heck is that."

"Really Sato I got spare hands to make some eyes." Shoji made some eye dupliarms to look behind him. Even went past the open door. "See nothing… Wait what? WHOA." Shoji was thrown from the table as Sato slammed their hands to the table.

"YES, I WON! I can't believe you fell for that. Wait you shouldn't have fallen for that. What did you see?" Sato went out the door leaving a semi-conscious Shoji in the gym.

When Sato exited the gym, he looked through the hallway window to try and see what freaked out Shoji. Then out of nowhere he hears a voice. "It's a little that ways. Up in the trees." Sato felt a poke at his chin as he turned his head to the left. Looking at the trees. Then he saw it.

Midoriya sitting on a large sturdy branch with Uraraka in his lap with Midoriya holding a book. Though they weren't doing much reading, just making out and messing about. "What the?"

Click.

"AND THAT IS EVERYONE! WOOHOO."

"Huh? Hagakure what's do you mean everyone?"

"Since you and Shoji now know those two are smooshing everyone from our class knows about them and they don't have to sneak around anymore. And, I need a chocolate cake in the shape of a heart." Hagakure looked back into the gym. "Although before you do that, we should probably get Shoji to Recovery Girl you threw him into a wall. Good thing I picked today for a workout or I may have missed it."

Sato was still confused as he picked up Shoji. "I still don't know what's going but I never turned down a baking commission."

Aizawa and Eri

Shota Aizawa was making his last rounds around UA and Heights Alliance making sure that all was well before he went back to his on-campus apartment. Alongside him almost attached at the hip was Eri holding his hand so she wouldn't trip. Aizawa didn't trust Mic to babysit after the last time when he got her all excited and it took him two hours to calm her down and get to bed.

"Okay Eri we should just pop in to 1A's dorm to make sure everything calm then we're heading to bed."

Eri let out a small yawn as a response. "Okay."

Aizawa could tell the little girl was starting to nod off so he was hoping everyone was already in bed. But that hope was dashed when he saw a faint light still on in the common area. "Those kids aren't students. They're just twenty walking problems."

Aizawa entered their dorms and noticed that only the lamp by the tv was on, as well as the T.V. which was on a dvd menu of the All Might movie. Over the couch he noticed two heads peaking, one messy and green the other a smooth brown. Eri noticed the pair and ran around excitedly to say hello when she turned to face the pair, she covered her mouth with both her hands. Aizawa followed a little curious. Then he saw the pair sleeping on the couch Uraraka resting her head on Midoriya's shoulder, their notes and homework all over the couch and the floor, but what Aizawa really noticed was their linked hands.

Aizawa looked down at Eri who looked back up with a blushing smile. "Only 8 years old and even she could see that they're together." Aizawa looked back at the pair and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is so not rational." Aizawa thought to himself as he started to pick up their books. "Relationships is a distraction they can't afford here at… wait hang on." Aizawa was looking at Uraraka's homework. "This is fantastic work. Can barely find a mistake, it's almost like marking…" he looked back down at the pair that were practically dead to the world. "Midoriya must be helping her study, now that I think about it, she has been improving academically, Iida and Todoroki have some competition next midterms. Now that I think about it, Midoriya's confidence in hero prac has skyrocketed lately." Aizawa chuckled to himself. "The problem child was probably trying to look cool in front of his girlfriend." Aizawa put the books down and turned the light and T.V. off.

Eri tugged on his pant leg to get his attention. She pointed at the sleeping pair. "Are they in love?"

Taking her hand Aizawa began leading her out the door with a small smile on his face. "I don't know, you'd have to ask them. All I know is that it would be irrational to get in-between these two. And I guess it isn't that annoying."

"Why not?"

"Cause Cementoss now owes me a 2000 yen." Eri looked up at him with a confused look. "Teachers like to bet on students. Cementoss bet me that in my class it would be Yaoyorozu and Todoroki would end up together, I could definitely see it would be those two easy. And that's not the best part wait till I tell Midnight she gets to put on her special class again."

"What class?"

"I'll tell you when you're older. But I always enjoyed the awkward and mortifying looks on their faces." Aizawa and Eri left the dorms with Aizawa with his scary grin on his face.

"That was one of the most sweetest things I have ever seen." Hagakure was standing by the fridge with her phone out. "Thank God I had a hankering for some of Sato's macaroons." Hagakure got her treat and started to head back to her room before stopping. "Wait. Midnight's special class? Uh Oh."

_Hey guys sorry if this wasn't one of my best, these were the characters I just couldn't think of, I really had to force the idea's and kind of backed myself into a corner with character choices. Anyway, the next issue is going to be the final of this fanfiction. However, I do like to write so there's a chance I may feel like doing some random characters in the future or maybe any requests that you wish to put forward but at the moment I will be trying to focus on Black Clover fanfiction called Blank Clover (check it out if you haven't) as well as my own novel. I'd also like to thank all my followers and reviewers I was so happy when my follow count reached 100 just a few hours before midnight on New Years Eve it just made my night so thank you all. I hope to get the last chapter out before the end of the month until then, go beyond PLUS ULTRA!_


	6. Chapter 6

How everyone found out 6

Inko

Ochaco and Izuku hopped off the bus, even though Izuku had a big smile on his face, Ochako was staring at the ground with her heart going a thousand beats a second. After all, this was the first time she met her boyfriends mother.

"Deku are you sure about this? I have to admit I'm pretty nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about. My mum is going to love you. I know that for a fact."

Ochako looked at Izuku. "Oh, and how could you know that for a fact."

Izuku took Ochakos hand. "Because I love you." Izuku leaned in a gave her a kiss to help alleviate her nerves. It worked a little. "And besides, if we're going to start telling people, we might as well start with our parents. Then we get to tell the class."

Ochako nodded her head. "Though I do have one question."

"Yeah?"

"What's with the umbrella? It's summer." Ochako asked.

"You'll see." Midoriya said with a grin.

Holding her hand Izuku led Ochako into the apartment complex. When they got to the door Ochako tugged on his hand still a little nervous so Izuku gave her a kiss on the cheek for reassurance. "You ready?" Ochako nodded her head. "Okay."

Izuku knocked on the door and a few seconds later a short lady with green hair opened the door. "Izuku!" The woman latched herself onto Izuku with a massive hug which Izuku happily reciprocated. When the pair separated the lady turned to Ochako. "So is this the girl you told me about."

"Yes mum. This is Ochako Uraraka, my girlfriend. Ochako this is my mum Inko Midoriya."

Ochako held out her hand for a shake which Inko gladly took. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs Midoriya."

"Oh, sweetie please call me Inko. Mrs Midoriya makes me feel like some old lady. Come on in I'm just starting dinner."

As they went inside Ochaco passed a door with Izukus name on an All Might sign. "Is this Izukus room?"

Both Midoriya's turned to look at her, Izuku with a mortified face and Inko with a cute smile. "Why yes, it is." Izuku looked at his mother with pleading eyes. "Izuku why don't you show her while I start dinner."

"Okay." Izuku whimpered. Izuku moved over to his door and started to open it.

"C'mon Deku I saw your room at the dorms. With all your stuff there how bad could it… whoa." There was about twice as much All Might merch than there was in Izukus dorm. "Well the good news is, if you don't make it as hero you could always be the curator of an All Might museum. How is this even possible do you guys have a storeroom for the man's memorabilia." Izuku just looked at her with an awkward smile. "Don't answer that."

They both left the room to meet up with Inko in the kitchen, Ochako offered to help cook but Inko insisted that she didn't need any help. "I can't allow a guest in my home to do any work for me, especially a if it's a girl my Izuku brought home." When dinner was on the table what lay in front of Ochaco was nothing short of a feast. Normally here dinners would comprise of instant ramen or mochi, now in front of her was hot steamy rice, delicious smelling pork, the succulent looking duck she had ever seen and that was just for starters.

The trio spoke over dinner. Inko telling Ochako embarrassing stories from Izukus childhood and showing her pictures of him in his All Might onesies. Ochako telling Inko how the pair met and eventually got together and Izuku had the usual catch up with his mother.

Eventually the dinner ended and Inko started taking the dishes to the kitchen with Izukus help. After they finished Inko went to the bathroom to wash up, Izuku went back to his girlfriend. When he sat back down next to her a deep rage filled her entire being and she did the only rational thing she could think of. She pinched Izuku in the arm with a twist. "OW! What was that for."

"Your mother is probably one of the kindest, sweetest most lovable being I have ever met, and you constantly make her worry with your reckless habits, what is the matter with you?"

"… Okay fine maybe I did deserve that a little OW!" Pinched again. "Stop pinching me."

Inko made her way back into the room. "What's going on?"

Both teenagers stared back at the woman with innocent smiles. "Nothing."

Inko made some tea and they gathered on the floor around the small coffee table with Inko peppering Ochako with questions. "So Ochako how did you fall for my boy."

A blush crawled on both Izukus and Ochacos faces at the embarrassing question. "Well when I think about it, it was probably around the time we met. I wouldn't say I fell for him though." Ochako bought her hands to her cheeks. "It was more of admiration that grew into something more."

Inko gave the pair a large smile. "Good I was almost worried that it was that love at first sight nonsense."

The pair stared confused at the woman who just casually drank her tea. "You don't believe in love at first sight Inko."

Inko put her tea down on the table. "No, I don't. I believe one can be attracted at first sight or admire someone they just met, but not love. Because love is something that must be worked towards, something that must be earned by being the best of who you are to someone else. But if you love someone that hasn't earned it, what you think you have fallen for could actually be a lie." Inko stared at her tea even though there was smile on her face Ochako could swear there was a slight sadness in her eyes. Izuku was wondering if she was thinking about his Dad. She never talked about the man.

Ochako tried to break the sombre mood in the room by bringing up how they actually got together, which actually did perk up Inko. "See what happened was we just started our second year and it kind of happened after that business with the league." Ochako was trying to make sure to not give Inko to many details to spare her a possible heart attack if she found out how the pair almost got killed. But from the blank look on Inkos face Ochaco felt she wasn't fooling anyone. "After that happened Deku and I got to talking and we kind of admitted to each other how we felt about each other, we didn't want to live our lives thinking what might have been, especially with our lives as heroes. So, we decided to be together."

Ochaco didn't want to tell her exactly what happened how that night she was thinking about Izuku and how they almost died, not wanting any regrets she was about to leave to tell him how she felt only to find him at her door. No words were spoken. None were needed. Their lips met for the first time, their arms wrapped around each other, they spent their night in Ochakos bed holding each other. When the morning came, they spent most of the day just talking about what they were to each other and how they wanted to pursue their relationship. The one thing they agreed upon was that they didn't want any else to find out just yet.

Ochaco was brought back to the present when Inko brought out some mochi for dessert. A stream of drool made its way down Ochakos chin and savoured every bite.

Finally, at the end of the night it was time to leave. "Bye mum thanks for dinner." Said Izuku as he hugged his mother.

"It's all right baby. I love it when you visit, and it was a pleasure meeting you Ochako."

"You to Inko, I really loved meeting you." Ochako held out her hand again but this time Inko slapped her hand away and enveloped the girl in a hug.

"You are welcome here anytime Ochako. Please take care of my baby."

"Muuuum." Izuku moaned.

"Sorry sweetie but it's a mother's job to embarrass her son in front of his girlfriend." Inko looked at the floor. "I'm so happy for you Izuku."

"Mum?"

"All those years ago I was so worried for you. Always just wanting to be a hero, make friends, trying to help people. You always tried your hardest, but it never seemed enough, always having to struggle." Tears started to well up in her eyes. "And now look at you. Doing well at school, all these amazing stories about being a hero and all your friends and now I you have a girlfriend who must be one of the sweetest girls I have ever met. I'm just (sniff) so happy for you (sniff)."

The tear started to build up. Izuku unfurled his umbrella. "Ochako you may want to get behind me."

"But Deku."

"Trust me."

She did as instructed and she was glad she did as a huge torrent of tears was unleashed from Inko. After she finally calmed down Ochako just looked at Izuku. "Oh, it's hereditary."

After Inko and composed herself the couple wrapped her up in another hug. "Of course, Inko. He means a lot to me to" Said Ochako before the split apart. They said their heart felt goodbyes once more and the pair finally left. As they were going down the stares Ochako pinched Izuku again.

"OW. Will you stop that."

"Stop making your mother worry so much! She is too sweet a woman to be worrying about a reckless maniac like you."

"Didn't we settle this discussion already?"

"That was before I met your mother."

When they got on the bus all animosity was gone already. Ochaco was half asleep with her head resting on Izukus shoulders. Izuku was always happy to see his mother, and even though she kept pinching over her he was ecstatic that Ochako like her so much. "So, I love her more than anyone, my mum loves her and can certainly say that our friends would approve. I guess that's it then. Someday in the future, I'm going to have to marry her."

Class 1A

Izuku and Ochako were making their way to the dorms after visiting Izukus mother and they were discussing the plans to meet Ochakos parents next weekend. "So, since they can't stay in town very long it'll probably just be lunch and a day out. There's a restaurant they like that's a couple of minuets from my old apartment."

Izuku opened the door for her. "Then we can tell our classmates. Right?"

"Right. Now hush the lights may not be on but you never now who could be up after some of Sato leftovers."

"Oh, how right you are my dear Uraraka." A lamp turned on bringing the couples attention to a single chair in the middle of the room that swivelled around revealing the hollow cloths of Toru Hagakure. "Surprised to see me."

Izuku stared at the floating cloths. "Actually, I'm wondering how long we've had that chair there."

"I had Yaoyorozu make it for dramatic effect but that's beside the point. What were you two doing out so late together."

Both looked at each other with blushing faces. Then as they tried to come up with excuses, they just kept falling over their words. "Well um… you see… we were."

"Out on a date?"

"NO!" they both yelled in unison. Izuku took over. "We're not dating. We were just over at the support class, Hatsume was helping us with some new designs for our costumes."

"Then how do you explain this." Hagakure chucked some photos at their feet.

"Okay seriously." Said Ochako "What is with the super villain act."

"I said dramatic purposes so could you just… just … okay."

Izuku and Ochako rolled their eyes as they bent over and picked up the photos of them together. Ochako looked right at Hagakure. "Have you been stalking us. You realise you're not the good guy in this situation."

If one could see Hagakure, they would see her rolling her eyes. "I hardly call it stalking. You guys suck at sneaking around, we just happened to find out."

"We?" The pair asked.

The lights of the common area turned on revealing the entire class 1A who all said in unison. "Yes we."

"Have you guys just been there the entire time?"

"Yes."

Ochako stood up and sat down calmly at one of tables. "Okay so where did we screw up."

Hagakure jumped out of her chair excitedly. "Oh oh oh. Here I made a scrapbook. But first Iida pull it."

Iida pulled a string and a banner came down saying CONGRADULATIONS IZUOCHA. Sato came out with a bunch of sweets and the entire class cheered their congratulations. Gathering around the couple they all begun to chat casually. Ochako looked up at the banner. "So I guess that's our nickname for life now isn't it."

Hagakure was sitting next to her while the rest of the girls surrounded Ochaco. "Yep I heard you and Midoriya discussing it one morning when I got back from a run that's how I found out about you guys."

"Speaking of which you might want to be quieter for your downstairs neighbour. Otherwise I wouldn't found out." Jiro said as she munched on some cake.

"Oh sorry. Yeah when I'm with Deku I kinda get lost in my own world." Ochako said scratching the back of her head.

Yaoyorozu slammed her hand down on the table causing the girls a jump. Yaoyorozu gave Ochaco making her feel small. "Did you say it?"

"Say what."

"I found out when Hagakure left one of my bugs on you and I listened to your conversation and I heard him say he loves you did you say it back."

Ochako begun to blush again. She remembered that conversation, it was one of the happiest moments of her life. "Of course, I did. Cos I do."

"Yeah Yaoyorozu. Of course they do." Said Ashido as she wrapped her arm around Ochako. "Not to mention it'll be good for her as future hero."

All the girls looked at Ashido. "What do you mean Mina?" Asked Tsu. "Handling a relationship might make it harder as a hero."

"Yeah that might be true but at least she'll always have someone there when things get tough." Retorted Mina. Ochaco blushed and stared at her lap. "Besides I said her image. The populace love hero couples. If the media discover that two heroes, who are obviously going to be high profile, are not only a couple but also high school sweethearts well the media as well as all kinds of businesses that could profit from hero imagery. Toys, games, movies stuff like that could be a profitable venture. If she and Midoriya play their cards right, they'll be raking it in."

Tsu let out a giggle. "I really doubt that Ochaco would want to profit on her relationship. Ribbit. Right Ochaco." No response. "Ochaco."

Ochaco was just looking at Midoriya who was talking with the guys looking a little embarrassed to be the centre of attention. The girls looked right at her and could swear they saw dollar signs in her eyes. "Okay maybe she would ribbit."

Izuku was hanging out with the guys around the couch end of the common area. Though Mineta was already wrapped up in Seros tape from the ceiling from asking the wrong questions that almost got him kicked.

The guys weren't as invasive as the girls, minus Mineta.

Midoriya was snacking on a Matcha cake telling the guys about how he and Ochako got together. "And so, I kissed her."

"Hm tongue." Asked Kirishima

"Yeah."

"Cool."

Iida swallowed his macaroon. "Hey, Mr Aizawa was here earlier talking about a special class with Miss Midnight that starts tomorrow. Any idea what that's about?"

Midoriya froze in place before speaking. "Yeah it means that Ochako gets her wish that I learn something."

All Might

All Might was standing on Dagoba beach feeling the sand under his feet and breathing in the sea air. It was a truly rare moment of relaxation for the retired hero. "ALL MIGHT." Well moments come and go. He thought to himself as he saw his protégé running towards him.

"Hey kid. Been a while since we were here last. So, what's the hubbub this time."

Midoriya stopped in front of his teacher gasping for air from running, too many Sato sweets from the night before. "Actually, I wanted your opinion on something."

"Okay then, my opinion on what?"

Midoriya was fiddling his fingers with a blush on his face. "Well it's about…" All Might waited for him to finish. "Relationships."

"Relationships? What do you mean? Like girlfriends?" All Might brought his hand up to his chin.

"Yeah."

"Well I got to admit kid it's a bit of a risk." All Might bought his hands back to his sides. Midoriya was stunned by his answer, standing there with his mouth agape. "If you want to become number one, you can't afford those kinds of distractions." All Might sat down on the sand. "I had to sacrifice a lot on my path to the top, and if you really want to be like me then you'll have to make sacrifices too. I'm sorry kid but if you do have feelings for someone, I suggest you bury them and focus on being a hero."

Midoriya was heartbroken. He was hoping his mentor would be supportive of him and Ochako, but to hear that he might have to give her up in order to fulfil his dreams. He didn't think he could accept that. He loved her to much. If there was a way to both achieve his dream and keep Ochako he had to find it. "Hey kid." There had to be a way. Maybe if he spoke with Ochako they could come up with a way together. "Kid." Maybe if told her everything about him and All Might they could… "STOP FREAKING OUT KID I WAS MESSING WITH YOU."

"HUH!"

All Might let out a bloody laugh. "Kid I'm your teacher and mentor as a hero. I'm not your life coach or your father. I can't tell you how to live your life. Besides I already knew about you and Uraraka and if I did have a problem or misgivings, I would have brought them up with you earlier."

Midoriya sat down with his mentor watching the tide. "Wait how did you know?"

"Aizawa found out and told the faculty so he could win his bet with Cementoss. Luckily I still got my bet with Hound going. You don't know if anything is happening between Sato and Kodai from 1B do you." Midoriya shook his head. He chuckled slightly. "Anyway, you should have seen the look on Midnights face, she loves her special class."

"Yeah that's tomorrow." Midoriya shuddered knowing what was coming. He tried to change the subject. So, you really don't a have a problem with me and Ochako as my teacher."

"Kid if anything I'm relieved."

Midoriya looked at him. "Relieved."

All might looked back at his protégé. "Yeah, relieved. You've accepted that your human. You have something that makes you want to live. Maybe even make you a little less reckless."

"Yeah we already had that conversation. Twice. But also, about what you said, do you really think that it could be a distraction?"

"I thought that once. I diverted all my attention to becoming the Symbol of Peace put everything else on the back burner. And look at me now."

Midoriya was confused. "But you became the Symbol of Peace and the number one hero."

All Might laughed coughing up more blood. "I also became a walking skeleton that coughs blood with a hole in my stomach and can't even enjoy a nice whiskey. I focused so hard on being a hero I forgot to lead a life. And under no circumstances will I allow that to happen to you. Keep her close, as well as your friends."

"Do you still think I could be like you?"

"Kid. With the rate you're going, you're going to be better than I ever was."

"Should I tell her about One for All."

"Kid that's up to you now."

The pair just sat on the beach watching the waves.

Conclusion

Class 1A walked into the dormitories like zombies. They had just finished up a day of Midnights Sexual Education Class. The class had seen things. Unforgettable things. And the only one that seemed to be enjoying themselves was Mineta who was still scrawling down notes like he was Midoriya.

Iida finally managed say something to the rest of the class. "I'm going to go to my room. I think we would all benefit if we just don't talk to each other for the rest of the day. Sound good?"

Everyone agreed. Everyone was just struggling to just look each other in the eye. So they all decided to go to their rooms except for Midoriya. On his way Ochako took his hand without saying a word she didn't even look at him. Together they just went to Ochakos room.

When they finally reached her room Izuku broke the silence. "There was so much tension in the air that you couldn't even cut through it with a knife, the knife would just get stuck in the air."

Ochako sat on the bed and looked at Izuku with suggestive eyes. "So, did you learn anything."

Midoriya just looked at his girlfriend. "I learnt that I need to get better at keeping secrets, or consequences could be dire. Cause I did notice that Midnight did single us out quite a bit, like she was actively trying to teach us something."

Ochako lay down while Izuku sat down at the end of the bed. Ochako gave him a light kick. "Maybe she was trying to tell us something."

"Yeah well all I know is, over the past couple of months our friends saw our more intimate moments and we were stalked by our invisible friend."

"Yeah speaking of which." Ochako got off her bed and went to her door and slapped it. "Get out of here Hagakure!" footsteps could be heard running down the hall. "Yeah we actually have to be more observant." Ochako sat down next to Izuku. "At least we didn't have to go through the awkwardness of telling them ourselves."

Izuku moved closer to Ochako. "Yeah and I did enjoy going through that scrapbook seeing how everyone found out. It was pretty funny."

Ochako took his hand. "Yeah it was." They touched their foreheads together. "I love you."

Izuku smiled. "I love you to."

The pair shared a long passionate kiss.

What happened next, no one found out. It was a moment that was only between the two of them.

_That's all folks. That's the story of how everyone found out. Like I said before there's a chance I may return to do random characters from before and after the end. This is the first fanfiction I have done that has reached completion so I'm pretty proud of that. Anyone that is following Blank Clover I'll be focusing on my novel for now, but the first part of the next chapter is written, and I have every intention of writing the rest. There are too many ideas not to. I'd like to thank all my followers again for reading till the end and I hope you enjoyed our journey. Until next time. Go Beyond PLUS ULTRA. _


End file.
